


Blue is the Most Human Colour

by NymeriaSparks (orphan_account)



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Oops, i keep hurting the bois, poem, poemfic, sorry damn, stacy took the kids, tw angst, tw anxiety mention??, tw implied death, tw mention of illness/pandemic, very sad, wow this was really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NymeriaSparks
Summary: Oops here's some more angst
Kudos: 4





	Blue is the Most Human Colour

_Blue waves crashing over a glittering array of bright sand_  
_A thousand voices laughing, chattering,_  
_While the loudest of them rides the waves,_  
_Hoping they will bring back what is missing._

_Blue waves, cascading down a mask, dye running from overuse_  
_There's a doctor in the house, with a thousand voices quieting, coughing, breathing..._  
_The loudest of them has a chance._  
_The silent know they are dying._

_Blue waves and red sequins glitter in the spotlight_  
_A thousand voices gasp and start applauding._  
_"Marvin the Magnificent" they cheer so loudly,_  
_But they can't magic the fear of failure from his heart, no matter how they're trying._


End file.
